


Save Me

by Casay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott, Derek Has Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Protective Derek, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slavery, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Smut, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Trust, Trust Issues, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casay/pseuds/Casay
Summary: Stiles gets taken away from home and from his father to be trained as a slave. All hope left him when he didn't get bought by anyone, being promised a harder training he knew he wouldn't survive.When Derek is forced by his uncle to go to an slave auction he isn't planning on buying anything there. Especially not a slave but when he sees Stiles he can't do nothing.~⚜~This story is based on a roleplay with the lovely @catchingdreams2 (Wattpad username). She is playing Derek and somehow tolerating my poor knowledge of the English language.No but for real. I'm writing a few roleplays into fanfiction but this one was by far one of my favourites to write even though it's a bit dark and was a bit out of my comfort zone at first.So thank you to you for that awesome roleplay and thank you to everyone who reads this fanfiction! <3
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	1. Blindfolded

_Chapter 1_

_ Blindfolded _

_ _

_Hours, days, weeks, months... Months since... _

_ Since… _

_ … _

He was asleep when two strong hands pulled him to his feet. He tried to scream but in that moment another hand was on his mouth. He didn't even realize they already walked him down the stairs, only when he saw his father’s hurt expression. “I’m sorry… I will get you back somehow…” he promised, his face in pure shock and guilt. 

Shaking his head and thrashing around Stiles tried to get out of their grips but unsuccessfully. "You can't just take my son! I'm the sheriff! Do you really think that I just watch you not only taking my only child but also breaking the law?" He heard his father shouting after them. Stiles gulped. Times were tough since the supernatural wasn't hiding anymore. There was no way for Stiles to get out of this. 

Werewolves and humans lived in piece, but everybody knew which kind was stronger when it got serious. Human slavery was a thing, even though it was against the law. Stiles knew who these guys were. The big and puffy looking guys, pulling him outside his home, were werewolves. The guy standing beside his father was a chimera. Bitten by a were but he took another form, reflected by his inner self. Something which happened only to people who either were truly good or bad. 

Stiles knew because that guy was all over the news. His dad tried to stop them selling humans for nearly a decade now. And now his own son was getting taken away... To get sold to a werewolf. 

Stiles flinched when the guy, Ray, hit the table. "Listen Stilinski. You know that you can't do anything. We're taking him. You still could pay him out though." - "You know I can't, asshole. But I could put some wolfsbane bullets in your head!" the sheriff huffed. "Watch yourself, sheriff!" Stiles saw Ray's eyes flash blue for a moment and shook his head in fear. The sheriff looked heartbroken at Stiles. "I will. I will get you out of there and if it's the last thing I do. I'm not going to let them do anything to you. I love you, kiddo." 

Stiles nodded with tears in his eyes. He knew his dad was powerless against them… but he still trusted him. Hoping this wasn’t the last time he saw his dad…

…

_ That was months ago. He lost every sense of time by now, but it must be months. He was sure. _ _  
_ _ They blindfolded him before he even could leave the house. They cuffed his hands before he was in the car. The put a collar on him, way to tight, before pushing him in that cold room. _

_ His day consisted out of getting washed with cold water out of a bucket, the only time he could take off the blindfold but wasn’t allowed to open his eyes. After that he got trained… In the evening, he could just guess it was evening, they gave him some food, feeding him by hand since he couldn’t see. When he did something wrong, they didn’t give him food, or held him awake the whole night… They pushed his limits until he gave up. Until he was tired and just did what they wanted. They broke him… _

~⚜~

Stiles sat on a chair for what felt like hours. He was getting prepared for an auction today… again. Nobody told him anything. Never. They just showered him and sat him down on the floor besides the other slaves. Nobody talked, or moved, or tried anything but to be good. To not get punished. They tried to finally find a master… The only thing that differed them from Stiles. He didn’t care anymore what happened to him. He didn’t want a master, knowing it would just get worse, if he would get boughed today or not… 

Some of the other slaves were Omegas. Young werewolves. Weaker than Betas or Alphas. Some were even weaker than humans. They mostly got trained to please their masters in bed. Just like humans did if they didn't get sold by the age of 21. Just like Stiles if he doesn't get boughed today. 

He felt someone put some cream or something all over his skin. He was used to it by now, still no clue what it was for though. Then they put him in a collar again. A new one for every auction. Still nothing special but made out of leather instead of the chains they put on them for training. He always whined and panicked at that part but by now he didn't care anymore. He tried everything. He even ran away from them once, but it all just got worse and worse for him. He hadn’t any hope to get boughed today and he was sure he wouldn't survive the Omega training either. Being the sheriff’s kid always got him anywhere but here with them it just got him in more trouble. 

Two persons, one on his left and one on his right, suddenly pulled him up, just like that night they took him, walking him into a cage. He heard other slaves talk about the cages before, also Ryan told him once what it looked like on an auction. 

In the middle on the top of the cage was a hook where they put his handcuffs in. He was naked, except for some white shorts they put on him, getting presented to everyone out there soon. After the omega training, he wouldn’t get to wear anything… But he didn’t care… They took everything from him. He let them play with him just like he was a doll and nothing more, because he felt like nothing more by now. 

Stiles heard quiet chattering but suddenly it was dead silent again. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen..." a guy began to speak. In the room were 15 cages next to each other. Each one got light up after another. Stiles was in the last one. The auctioneer was introducing each Omega and sold them all quickly to enormous biddings. Stiles used to get anxious. He always came near the end with the other humans, but he already had a feeling that he was the only one left by now… And he was right.

"And now to our last and most exciting one. A human slave. 21 years old to this day." and Stiles suddenly knew he was eyed by probably hundreds of people… werewolves.

Alphas...

~⚜~

Derek adjusted his suit as he got out of his Camaro. He threw the keys to the valet then looked up at the big building. As an alpha he was forced to attend this auction yearly until he turned 26, which he was glad about because this was his final year. Apparently, every alpha has needs that couldn’t be fulfilled by normal society, so they had to pick an omega to be their slave. Derek hated that bullshit of a tradition. He knew he could never own a person, yet he still attended, not able to get into any trouble because of his family’s name. 

He walked inside and grabbed the bidding stick with a triskelion and his badge from the desk. It read "Alpha Hale- 26". After that he made his way up the stairs to his booth. He sat down in one of the lush chairs that had been labeled also with a triskelion. His packs sign. The same label as on his bidding stick. He adjusted how he was sitting, opening the button on his suit jacket and then noticed a person dressed in a penguin suit walk over to him with a bottle of champagne. He accepted a glass and waited for the auction to begin. 

He noticed his uncle sit down next to him shortly before the auction began. "Hello uncle. You know you aren’t forced to attend these events anymore. Not that it would matter since you always buy yourself some poor slave." He commented not even bothering to look at him. His uncle was a disgusting person, but the only one left in his family. They mostly met on these events. Peter always made sure to try and “put some manners in his nephew”. Which basically meant that he wanted Derek to worship their traditions and “don’t take too much pity for these slaves”. It made him sick to listen to him talking like that, but he had no other choice until he was at the age of 26.

"Yes, but I just find them so thrilling. Now quiet! It’s about to begin." He retorted as the lights dimmed slightly.

Derek sat in silence as he watched all the slaves being presented. He hated to see people being humiliated like that, but he needed to stay calm. On his first auction he nearly jumped out of his seat in disgust and anger. 

Until they came to the final number, he tried to look as bored and uninterested as possible. But then his eyes fell on him... There was a human at the age of 21. He could see from here the little freckles that embellished his face and the sweet scent he wore. 

He saw a few people bidding on him, hearing the numbers rise from 50 thousand to nearly 1 million before the people started dropping out. He looked at the timer and realized there was only a few seconds left. His eyes flickered between the beautiful boy and the timer and with one second to spare he raised the triskelion and the person at the front called. 

"1,000,000 to Alpha Hale."

Stiles heard the biddings on him, getting anxious as the numbers risen. He gulped. One million. So much money for him? Who would be so crazy? But he didn't have much time to think about it. He got pulled away, his hands cuffed and was told to stay like that until they would get him. So, he did. Not able to hide that he was scared shitless. Whoever bought him could do anything to him. Anything...

He always thought about this moment but never imagined getting so scared. With them he already knew how to act and don’t get into trouble… But he didn’t know this person. This… Alpha.

Derek sat in his seat for a second confused why he bid on the boy before his uncle spoke up. "That’s unusual for you, I’ve never even seen you bid on anyone. But I told you, you would find someone too. He was one attractive slave, especially for a human."

Derek sent a glare towards Peter. There was something about that boy that he wanted, a part of him needed to protect that boy. "Hands off, Peter. He's not for you. I’m not going to let you get your grubby mitts on him so you can fuck him raw and then abandon him like you do with all your other slaves." Derek said the last part with disgust. He didn’t believe in buying people as slaves especially not for sex, so he didn’t know what came over him, but he wasn’t going to rape that boy for his own selfish benefit.

Stiles stood there until someone put some clothes on him and grabbed his arm, guiding him away. Outside apparently. It was cold and he only wore thin pants, but he was thankful that they let him wear anything at least. "Your new master is picking you up any minute. Do what he says... It's more a tip than a threat. He never had a slave before so better don't upset him." a man told him while taking off the blindfold, letting it hang loosely around his neck. Stiles just nodded and looked down at his hands which were still cuffed. It was night and thankfully dark outside, so his eyes didn't hurt. He couldn’t see anything since he tried to run away. It felt weird and overwhelming.

"Well that is what they are there for. To fulfil our sexual desires. I can do whatever I wish, and they have to obey.” Peter said cruelly as they walked to the exit. 

Derek looked disgusted at his uncle. "You are a monster. They are people, not toys." He then turned and began to walk out of the building, he could feel curious eyes on him. As though they had never expected him to buy a slave. Some of them were jealous and others looked almost proud. He exited to the building and walked over to the collection point. When he saw the boy. The one he had brought. A shiver went through him when he thought of that word. He nodded to the person guarding them and then stood in front of the human. He noticed the face was so much prettier than he thought. And those amber eyes. There was something about this human.

Stiles looked up at the man approaching him for just a second before looking back down. He waited patiently for any order, shaking because the nightly air was chilly, now that fall was coming slowly. The guy handed his master a folder with all of Stiles’ documents like certificates and medical records. Everything his master needed to know and have in case for an emergency. But Stiles knew that most masters throwed them away, or never looked inside anyway.

Derek eyed the file in his hands, he noticed the name and scrunched up his eyebrows. The letters were clear, but he had no idea how to pronounce it. He looked at the boy and noticed how his eyes flicked to him and then back to the ground. "My name is Derek... I mean Alpha Hale." He said remembering how his uncle talked around those people. "What is your name?" He asked as he assessed the boy. He was shivering Derek took off his jacket and placed it around the boy’s shoulders knowing that as a werewolf he didn’t got cold anyway.

Stiles looked up at the man with big eyes, trying to hold the jacket but struggling with the handcuffs. "You can call me Stiles, master..." he spoke nervously.

"Well Stiles, my name is Derek. Not master. And I'm sorry about those..." he took Stiles wrists in his hands, eying the tight handcuffs. "I’ll get someone to remove them." Derek turned to look at the person who gave him the folder. "Would you be so kind?” He asked in a polite tone. He hated seeing the boy humiliated like that. Made to seem like an animal that needed to be chained.

"I think we shouldn't remove them since he tried to escape once already." the man said. "There is a key in the folder for when you get him in his cage, sir. If you excuse me now. I need to get the other slaves prepared." he said and walked back inside.

  
Stiles looked down at his hands again. He didn't want his new master to know about him running away. He didn't want him to be angry or think he would try to again.

"I'm sure if he tried to escape, I can catch him. I am an experienced alpha you know." Derek glared after the person, watching them leave and rolling his eyes. He then reached into the files and pulled out the keys. Derek didn't miss the weird glance the man gave him before leaving. Derek looked at the boy instead.

He hated seeing the boy like that. He reached over and grabbed Stiles’ wrists, he pulled them closer and then unlocked the cuffs that bound him. He took them off him and laid them on the table behind him, not wanting to use them ever again anyway, before adjusting the jacket. "Okay let's go." He motioned to the valet to get his car.

"Thank you, sir..." Stiles said, giving him a forced smile. He instantly pulled the jacket more around him. Maybe his new master wasn't so bad... No. He shouldn't think like that. He was bought by that man. He could do anything to him. Sweettalking him now before the real horror began.

"Derek." He commented. He nodded to his car when it pulled around the curb. He looked around the scene to see a few other alphas with slaves on their sides. He turned away cringing when he saw one of them manhandling a poor girl. He wanted to march over there and stop the alpha mistreating her, but he knew he couldn’t. There would be a major fight. So, he had to look away. "Come on, let’s get back to my place so that you can get settled in."

Stiles just nodded and followed him wordlessly. Normally he had a ton to talk about, but he was cold and scared. He watched the alpha and the girl too, flinching when he slapped her. That's exactly why Stiles didn't say anything. He was scared that someone would hurt him... Again... He remembered them catching him, putting a collar on him that was way too tight. They put make-up or something on his bruises he realized now Not even his moles were showing through it. But he could feel every bruise on him when he moved. What will his master say when he needs to wash himself and the bruises get visible again? He just tried to stay calm for now, walking barefoot over to the car with his master.

Derek saw the slap, angrily he made his way to the Camaro. He took the keys from the valet then opened the door for Stiles. He stood there and decided he was never going to enter this building again, especially now that he wasn’t obligated to. He could never let the harshness of slavery invade his life again. The only thing that would remind him of it was Stiles, but he promised himself that he never wanted to treat him like a slave.

Stiles got into the car. It was nice. He looked back at the building, seeing it for the first time since he was blindfolded all the time. He also looked at the girl, getting shoved into a car. Stiles saw Derek’s angry face... Probably because the girl didn't obey and made a scene... He quickly turned around again, looking out of the window. Getting the blindfold off was nice. He didn't like it when he wasn't able to see what they did to him...

Derek walked around to his car and got in, he turned the ignition on and the put the heat up when he saw Stiles still slightly shivering. It was also when he noticed he wasn't wearing shoes. He reached into the back and grabbed his spare boots. He once shifted into his Alpha form and ripped them apart, since then he always had them on the backseat. 

"Here you go. put them on. You will get proper clothing when we*re home." He had calmed down slightly when he saw the expression on Stiles face. He looked frightened so he didn’t want to make it worse.

Stiles gave Derek a confused look at first but then grabbed the shoes. "Thank you, sir..." he said, thinking about calling him Derek this time but he saw what happened to the girl... Better not taking any risk. He slipped the shoes on, relaxing a bit as he slowly got warmer... And sleepy. He was awake for days by now. Too scared to sleep or woken up by them... But now he was warm, and Derek was driving so there wasn't much he could do to him. Maybe his master didn't mind if he sleeps while they drive... But he couldn't keep his eyes open for long anyway, slowly falling asleep already.

"Call me Derek, please." he said again calmly. Derek pulls out of the building and makes his way home. He noticed Stiles getting a little drowsy. So, he lets him sleep. He has no idea what the boy had been through in the last few days. He drove over the highway making his way to what was called the "Hale House" even though it was more of a mansion.

Stiles just nodded again, his eyes already closed. He didn't know if he could trust Derek but right now, he felt save. In the car, his master’s jacket around him and shoes warming his feet... He felt worshipped and it was the best he felt since he last saw his father... Soon he was asleep, his hands still holding onto the jacket.

Derek drove all the way to his house and then pulled into the driveway. He parked and then turned to Stiles. He noticed that he was sleeping so he quietly got out and then walked around. He opened the door to Stiles side and undid his seatbelt. He didn’t want to wake the boy up nor did he want to intrude. He knew Stiles must be extremely tired. Derek put his hands underneath the boy and lifted him out of the car to his chest. He closed the door with his foot and then started toward the mansion.

Stiles felt someone pick him up, but he just draped his arms around them before seeking their body-warmth. He did not open his eyes, feeling still tired and exhausted. Whoever carried him was smelling really nice, so Stiles nuzzled his cold nose against their neck. It smelled just like the borrowed jacket and he loved it. Somehow it felt like he was in safety again for the first time since months...


	2. Bruised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you all for reading this story. Your feedback is the best motivation and it makes me really happy. This chapter probably gets a bit redone soon but I didn't want to wait any longer and give you the next chapter!
> 
> Please leave a comment and if someone would like to pre read and help me to correct some mistakes feel free to message me!
> 
> Thank you so much!

_Chapter 2_

_ Bruised_

_Stiles felt someone pick him up, but he just draped his arms around them before seeking their body-warmth. He did not open his eyes, feeling still tired and exhausted. Whoever carried him was smelling really nice, so Stiles nuzzled his cold nose against their neck. It smelled just like the borrowed jacket and he loved it. Somehow it felt like he was in safety again for the first time since months..._  
_Derek likes the feeling of the boy in his arms. His scent overwhelmed him, there was something about it. Something peaceful. Like honey and vanilla and pinewood. When Stiles put his nose onto Derek’s neck, he froze for a second in instinct before a small smile graced his face and he continued walking until he was at his front door. Someone opened it for him and he made his way upstairs towards the spare room. Stiles’ room from now on._  
...  
When Stiles woke up the next day, he found himself in a bed. An actual bed. He cuddled the thick blanket against him and smiled when suddenly he remembered where he was. This wasn't his home... The Images from yesterday running through his head...  
He was boughed by an Alpha... He was a slave now...  
Panicking and breathing heavily, Stiles stood up. His master... Derek... He seemed nice... "Derek..." he tried out his master’s name on his tongue. It felt weird to use it. He didn't trust anyone really since he left home and calling his master by his name seemed off...  
…  
Derek sits on his bed listening to the heartbeat of the boy in the other room. It is calm and steady, he finds it so peaceful. Suddenly it changes, probably because he’s waking up. It is changing between emotions before he hears his name said.  
_“Well Stiles, my name is Derek. Not master.”_  
He remembered last night. Stiles eyed him suspicious when he realized Derek wasn’t a normal alpha, wanting a slave to fulfill his needs. Derek sighed and stood up, he pushes a button on the phone besides the door. It rings for a second, before he hears his beta stumbling around downstairs. Isaac was his only beta, rescued by Derek a few years ago. Thanks to him Derek learned about pack dynamics and how important it is for an alpha to have at least one person he can call pack. Before Isaac he lived alone and never talked to anyone really, deep in the grief about losing his family. He had helped Isaac escape from his abusive father and the boy was so grateful, so he saved him a job in the kitchen, a place to stay as well as a new family. Derek changed a lot since then.  
He heard Isaac running, probably taking two to three steps at once when walking up the stairs, before there’s a knock on the door.  
“Alpha Hale, how can I help you today?” Isaac laughed when entering the room. He never called Derek Alpha or by his family name. Derek shook his head and eyed him with a small smile.  
“Is the food for Stiles ready?” He asks as he smiles at the messy haired boy. “Almost, I’ll bring it down in a minute.” Isaac answered with a smile before he turns to leave. “It is unusual for you to participate in buying of the omegas and humans. Why him?” He asks curiously.  
“I don’t know.” Derek said, looking at Isaac. “There’s something about him.” Derek says as he follows Isaac outside his room and makes his way to Stiles room. He took a moment, taking a breath before knocking on the door.  
Stiles jumped when there was a knock on the door. Was it for him? Was he supposed to say something? Was he allowed to stand up, or was he supposed to stay in bed? He still only wore the jacket and his thin pants. Only the shoes were beside the bed now. He quickly stood up and folded the blanket neatly. "Ahm... Yes." he said a bit louder and stood straight beside the bed.  
“May I come in?” Derek called through the door, he stood there patiently waiting for an answer. He really didn’t want the boy to be scared of him. But he knew how it must look to him. He had just bought him. That thought sent a shiver down his spine. He adjusted his shirt when suddenly the door opened.  
Stiles walked to the door, opening it. "Of course, ... I'm sorry. I didn't know if I was supposed to stand up." Stiles said nervously, looking up at the alpha.  
“No, it’s okay, don’t apologize. This is your room. You may do as you please in here. Tomorrow I’ll have someone come in and you can tell them what you want added or taken away. Decorate it as you like. But for now, I’m just coming to check on you.” He told him. Trying to sound as comforting as possible. He took a step inside and looked around before his eyes landed on stiles. He was wearing the clothes from before and he didn’t look very comfortable. “If you want to change it sure you can borrow something from Isaac. He is around your size.” He says before a knock interrupted him. Speak of the devil. Isaac come in. Isaac comes in holding a tray of food for Stiles. “This is for you.”  
"Thank you, sir, but I don't understand... I'm a slave, right? I don't deserve all this. Especially not when I did nothing for it." he bit his lip but then there was another person knocking. He had a trail with food and Stiles stomach instantly rumbled. "I... Thank you." Stiles smiled up at him, taking it out of his hands, looking around. "But... Where do we eat, sir?" he says a bit helpless. He felt so dumb for asking so much, but he really didn't understand why he would be so nice to him.  
“My name is still Derek, again you don’t have to be scared of me. I don’t know what they did to you at that place or what they said but I’m not like that. To me you aren’t a slave. You’re your own person. I don’t know why I decided to bid on you. Normally I don’t do that... buying someone at those auctions… like I said, I’m not like that.” He told him as he stood at the door. He looked down at the food when he heard Stiles stomach growl. “You can eat anywhere you want.” He gave him an assuring smile.  
Stiles placed the tray on the bed, sitting down on in front of it. He smiled when he saw all the food on it. It was way too much but it smelled delicious. "Okay so... I'm not a slave? But why am I here then?" he asked, still a bit unsure. "Oh and... Thank you for the food, Isaac." he smiled at the younger man.  
”Actually… I don’t know why I bough… why I got you out there.” Derek says, he sits down on the only chair in the room. He watched Stiles look at the food and he smiles when he thanks Isaac. Liking that he remembers his name. “I just couldn’t let someone like my uncle get their hands on you. You probably would’ve been dead in days and there is something about you that is different that I couldn’t let you go.” He looked at the boy observing him. “You can go if you want. But at least stay tonight. You’re tired and probably very hungry so please...”  
Stiles blushed a bit when Derek said there was something about him. But he was shocked at his honesty. "Thank you for everything. I... I don't really know what to say." Stiles sighed. "But... I mean I'm not even near my home as far as I know and... And you bought me for a ton of money. I want to show you my appreciation. Maybe I can do some household work or something... Like I said... I'm not really talented but I'll learn everything you want me to do."  
“You can leave any time you like, I will get my men to give you a ride all the way there. Just tell me.” Derek noticed the blush that decorated Stiles face along with the freckles. His eyes trailed Stiles body up and down before he looked down at his watch. “You can do whatever you want around here, I’m going to get someone to take you shopping for clothes tomorrow and if you ever want to go anywhere. Do it but please tell me first so I don’t get a heart attack from worry.” Derek stood up and turned to the door, he nodded to Isaac. Now I must go, I have a business meeting soon so I will be in my office. I’ll see you for dinner.”  
"Okay. Thank you, sir... Derek." Stiles smiled at him, watching him leave. This man was beautiful and apparently, he really wasn't like the other alphas.  
Stiles ate his food, or most of it, and took the time to think about everything Derek said...  
He was overwhelmed with how much money Derek is spending on him... Even after buying him. This guy is more than rich apparently.  
He even could go back home. Seeing his dad again... But once the people who do these auctions would find out about it, they probably either get him back to Derek, which wasn't so bad at all, or more realistic, they would try to sell him again...  
He remembered them taking him and how scared he was. He didn't want to get in that situation again.  
And with Derek he was safe for now and he probably would be able to visit his dad a few times.  
So, after eating Stiles stood up, his head still full of thoughts. But he looked around the room, seeing a door with a bathroom behind. He stripped off his clothes without thinking about it and took a shower. He felt gross and he needed to clear his head too.  
Derek walked out of the area full of room and climbed the stairs toward his office. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He walked over to his mahogany desk and pulled out Stiles file.

  
_Slave number: 265149_  
_Name: Mieczyslaw Stilinski_  
_Age: 21_  
_Collection point: Beacon Hills_  
_Paternal figure: Noah Stilinski_  
_Maternal figure: Claudia Stilinski (deceased)_

Derek stopped reading at this. Beacon Hills. He grew up in the forests of Beacon Hills before the tragedy took place. He recognizes Noah as Sheriff Stilinski. Derek pulled out the photos he had been supplied with. In them he noticed a slight variation in the skin tone of Stiles back and arms. No one would’ve noticed but Derek noticed it on files of other slaves too, when he gathered information to bring that organization down.  
Derek stood up and walked over to his shelf where he kept his work phone. He picked it up and called the center where he got Stiles from. He waited for the ringing to stop when someone picked it up.  
“Virginia county bondsman center. How may I help you?” A female voice spoke from the other end. “My name is Alpha Derek Hale. I purchased number 265149. I was wondering if you had any further information about him that was not stated in his file. More so about his collection.” He asked in a strict voice, he sat on the edge of his desk and waited for a response. “In the files is all we are able to give away, sir. Any other information is classified or nonexistent.” She stated. He nodded his head even though he knew she couldn’t see him. An old habit… “That will be all then. Thank you.” Derek hung up and then harshly placed his phone on the desk.  
He got up and stormed out of his office towards stiles room. When he arrived he knocked on the door sharply. Stiles jumped and quickly washed the shampoo out of his hair. He pulled a towel around his body, trying to not make everything wet. "In the shower. Just a second!" he called. He was already in his way to the door when he stopped in front of a large mirror in the room. He had bruises all over himself. His neck and wrists were the worst, but he couldn’t see his back right now. He gulped… All the layer of make-up or whatever it is, was now washed off his skin. He tried his best to hide in the towel when opening the door.  
May I come in? Derek called through the door. He stood there impatiently, his mind racing. He hated the thought that those people could’ve hurt Stiles. He looked at the floor, his emotions all over the place. He knocked again, leaving his hand on the door.  
Stiles opened the door, hiding a bit behind it. "Hi... Ahm I just have a towel on. I took a shower and I forgot to get some clothes first... I'm sorry."  
Derek stands at the door for a second looking at Stiles face. “I don’t care about you being naked. In fact, it will probably help.” He then pushes through and enters Stiles room, he turns to face stiles and then makes a fist with his hand when he sees his body. He didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed on stage. Maybe because the lighten was bright and patchy on stage. He saw the bruises that littered his body. In the next moment he pushed the boy against the door his hands going to his wrists, when he brought them up toward his face to inspect the damage. “What did they do to you? Why would you hide this from me?” Derek asked both mad and hurt.  
Stiles backed up a bit. "Naked... What..." he whined. "I... Nothing..." Stiles said, looking down nervously. They told him to not tell anyone. They told him his master would get upset and angry. That he should just keep his mouth shut and don't be a whiny bitch.  
“Don’t...” Derek said a little forcefully before calming down not wanting to scare the boy. Please don’t lie to me. I want to know why your body is covered in bruises. Who did this? Derek dropped Stiles wrist and then brought his hands to his face. “Please!” He practically begged. His eyes took in Stiles face from up close. All the little details and small emotions that flickered across it.  
Stiles flinched at the forceful sound of Derek’s voice. "I... I'm sorry." he sighed, looking down on his body. "They told me not to tell you. They said it would make you angry..." he whined, a tear running down his face. "Derek I... I'm sorry for lying!" he felt his lip quivering slightly and his voice broke a bit while talking.  
Derek rested his forehead on Stiles’, his thumbs gently stroking his face. His whole body leaning in towards the boy. “I’m not mad at you Stiles. I am mad at the people who hurt you.” Derek wiped the tear of Stiles face and then pulled back. “It’s okay, please don’t cry. I would never be mad at you for someone else hurting you. You are the victim. So please tell me who did this. Who are they?”  
Stiles wiped at his eyes while talking. "I... I don't know. I was blindfolded the whole time. When I tried to run away, they did all this... I didn't see them. I remember that they put a collar on me when they came to take me from home. My dad couldn't stop them. He couldn't buy me free or fight a werewolf. Shortly before the auction they put make-up or something on all of us to cover the bruises."  
“Wait... they put you in a collar. Like an animal. and they thought makeup would work on an Alphas sight? Well for a minute but I won’t stand for this. Please have a good night sleep because tomorrow we are going to the center to complain. I can probably use an excuse about damage to property. I’m going to get you refunded the best I can and then send the money to your father. It’s the best I can do for the sheriff.” Derek mumbles the last bit of his plans looking at the ground. He then looks back up at Stiles, realizing he is still naked he pulls away. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to burst in here and make you feel uncomfortable. I forgot you were naked. I can go if you wish.”  
"Please don't... I understand you want your money back but please don’t bring me with you.” Stiles said scared. He was shaking by now, looking down on himself. “I have no right to tell you to leave…” he just said, but actually he just wanted to run away from him.  
“If you don’t want us to go there, we don’t have to. I can go alone, or I don’t even have to go at all. But I am calling in a health professional to check you out. Probably Doctor Deaton.” Derek looks down at Stiles, he takes several steps back to give the panicking boy some room. “No, it is fine, Stiles. You have every right to send me away. I’m sorry for just bursting in here. That was wrong.”  
"I'm fine... You don't need to call a doctor for me." he assured him, scared that if Derek knew how bad some bruises hurt, he would talk to the guys who took him.  
He blushed ridiculously much when Derek told him that. He felt still awkward standing like that in front of the Alpha but actually he already was used to nudity in front of strangers and weirdly Derek did not even feel like a stranger anymore. "It's okay... Thank you... Ahm... But am I allowed to wear something now? My old clothes are dirty. I'll wash your jacket... Or... I don't know if it's supposed to be washed but... I'll try to clean it as best as possible."  
“Yes, you do. Even if you don’t think you need it. Inviting Deaton to check you is just a precaution. Please let him… for me.” Derek pleaded, he moved his hand down to Stiles’ and squeezed it. “Please.”  
Derek took a step back and looked around the room and back at Stiles. “I can grab you an oversized T-shirt and some sweats from my drawers if you wish. Or if you would be more comfortable, I can get Isaac to lend you something. And don’t worry about my jacket. I have people who wash clothes. She knows how it is done.” He smiled at the boy.  
Stiles nodded, looking down at their hands missing the feeling when Derek pulled away. "Ahm yes... I'm okay with any clothes really. Honestly, I'm happy that I'm allowed to wear anything. I still don't get why you're so nice to me."  
“Because you’re not a slave, Stiles... Not for me.”. Derek walked towards the door. “Come with me, Ill grab you some clothes. Or...” Derek looked Stiles up and down. “You should probably stay here actually, I don’t want to give some of the staff a shock.”  
Stiles looked down at his feet. He understood. He was weak and he shouldn't let Derek into his heart. Stiles was probably just some sort of pet for him... Or was he? Derek was really nice to him and careful.  
"Yes ahm... I'll wait here." he nodded.  
“Okay. I’ll be back in a minute” Derek walks to the master bedroom and into the walk in dresser. He grabs clothes for Stiles and decides to change himself as well. He quickly removed his suit until he is left with his boxers. He pulls on some sweats and then picked up the ones he left for Stiles. He walks to the boy’s room and knocks again  
"Come in. You don't need to knock every time. Or at least knock and come in right away." Stiles stated nervously. He sat on his bed now. He laid down on it for a moment after Derek left. It was so soft and nice, and everything somehow smelled like Derek.  
He sat back up, waiting for Derek to come in. He felt weird a bit for running around naked after some time. It made him feel like back with them...  
Derek entered the room and saw Stiles sitting in the bed. He walked over and passed him the clothes. Looking around the room he hesitated for a second before he made his way outside again. “Do you... do you need anything?”  
Stiles took the clothes and thanked him. "That probably sounds stupid but... Can you give me some duties? They trained me to please my new master and I feel... Weird not doing anything while you give me everything I need. They trained me for... For it to be the other way around." he said nervously playing with a loose thread on some clothes.  
“Well um, I’m sure that Isaac could use some help in the kitchen. And we always need some new cleaners. Plus, I could use someone to help me with my work. The choice is yours. Or I can just set you a chore list every morning. What would you like?” He asked.  
"I'm not very good at cooking and cleaning is... I don't want to sound whiny but... I maybe need some time to heal first? Maybe I could help with your work then? But everything is fine with me. Like I said, I'll learn to do my work properly and give my best, doesn't matter what duties you give me." he said, feeling a bit better now that he knew he wasn't about to be totally useless. "I was also wondering if I could call my father? Just to let him know that I'm alright? If that’s okay…" he asked, scared it was a dumb question and would make Derek upset... Even if he knew by now that Derek wasn't like the other Alphas.  
“Okay, well you can work with me during the day. And in the afternoon I’m going to put you in the kitchen. Not to spite you or anything but Isaac could use the company and there always room for improvement. You won’t have to do too much work there. I promise.” Derek told him. Hoping he didn’t upset Stiles for making him work in the kitchen against his wishes. He then thought about his second request. Stiles’ father. The Sheriff. “Your father. You want to call him?” He thought about it. He was going to call the Sheriff before, but he might as well let Stiles do it. Sure, I don’t see why not...  
Stiles smiled at Derek, probably the first time he felt happy since they got him. "Thank you! No, I will learn from Isaac! I'll not disappoint you! Thank you so much!" he was so excited. "I'll get dressed and then... Can I help you with work today?" he asked. Slowly he calmed down again. He had that big cozy blanket over his feet and even though he was scared when Derek just entered the room when he was naked before, he didn’t see any threat in him right now. Somehow, he really found some luck after those months…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! ❤️  
Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave a comment! ^~^


End file.
